


Fourth Time's the Charm

by Krissielee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he and Eggsy had had a date, Harry hadn’t known that’s what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knuckleblister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuckleblister/gifts).



> Just a little ficlet for [Knuckleblister](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knuckleblister) for being awesome.
> 
> Quickie beta by [Becky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81) because she's awesome. <3

The first time he and Eggsy had had a date, Harry hadn’t known that’s what it was.

It was about five months after he’d returned from Kentucky, worse for wear but determined to get back to as normal a life as possible as quickly as possible. He’d been sitting out on the lawn behind Kingsman HQ, reading over a few old mission reports and just catching up on everything he needed to do as the newly-appointed Arthur, when a blanket was laid out across the grass, and Eggsy grinned down at him. 

“Near lunchtime,” he said, dropping down beside Harry, offering him the sack he’d been carrying. When Harry opened it, he smiled: Eggsy had brought him a couple of roast beef sandwiches and a bottle of wine. “You ain’t been eatin’ enough, guv.” With that, he’d taken one of the sandwiches for himself, humming contentedly as soon as he was sure Harry, too, was eating.

They’d not spoken much, but it was calm and pleasant, and once they’d finished, Eggsy had just touched Harry’s shoulder before gathering their trash and heading inside.

Harry had gone back to his paperwork, smiling just a bit more than before.

\--

The second time he and Eggsy had had a date, Harry had just gotten off-shift after a rough, stressful 19-hour standoff between Kay and a group of men putting Tauban into aerosol air fresheners, intent on rendering the majority of people in Japan paralysed or dead. Harry had been Kay’s handler, and though he’d managed to get Kay out of there alive and free of nerve damage, the CEOs of Daiso Chemical had escaped.

Merlin had taken over once Kay was on a plane back home, and he’d ordered Harry to go straight home and sleep. 

Eggsy had met him at the train, urging the other man to lie down and rest. Harry was so tired he did so without question, barely allowing himself to be roused for the walk from the train out to the waiting car, and again from the car into his house, right up to bed. Eggsy got him settled in bed—thankfully leaving him dressed—and hours later, Harry woke to the smell of breakfast. Or maybe it was lunch. Dinner? He didn’t even know what time it was.

A pair of clean pyjamas were folded at the end of the bed, and Harry changed, pulling on his robe before stumbling downstairs. Eggsy was in the kitchen, still in his rumpled suit from … whenever he’d picked Harry up at HQ, whistling brightly as he fried up cheese sandwiches, tapping the spatula against the pan in time with his song. Harry cleared his throat, and Eggsy glanced back at him.

“You look better,” he said. “Sit. Food’s nearly ready; so’s the tea.” 

Harry had obeyed, waiting until he had a mug of tea in his hands to ask Eggsy how long he’d slept. When Eggsy said he’d been dead to the world for about 14 hours, Harry nearly choked. Eggsy promised he’d cleared it with Merlin, that Harry was to have at least another day to recuperate from the last mission.

“Ain’t nobody blamin’ you for nothing that happened, you know,” Eggsy replied. “You got Kay out alive. Sure he’ll be wantin’ to thank you soon’s you get back.”

Harry ate his fill, thanking Eggsy for staying. “But you could have gone home—”

“Nah, Harry, couldn’t leave you alone, after all you saw yesterday. Thought you might’ve needed someone ‘round, just in case.” Eggsy took a big bite of his sandwich, a funny look in his eyes that Harry couldn’t quite place. “Anyway, now you’re awake again. I oughta clean up an’ head home. Not all of us get the day off,” he teased, washing the dishes despite Harry’s protests that he could do it himself. 

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Eggsy said, running a gentle hand through Harry’s hair, not shying from the scar running along his left temple. 

And then he was gone, and Harry’s house was too quiet and empty again.

\--

The third time was when Harry started thinking there was a method to Eggsy’s madness.

It was a normal Friday; no unexpected surprises on missions and Harry was actually able to finish all of his paperwork early. He was ready to go home and enjoy a nice glass of brandy when Eggsy stepped into his office upstairs at the tailor shop.

“One of these days, I’ll teach you to knock,” Harry said, and Eggsy just laughed.

“Nah, you wouldn’t know what to do with me, then,” Eggsy joked. “Get your coat, yeah?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Why?”

“‘Cause you an’ me, we got plans.”

“What plans?”

Eggsy grinned. “I told you Daisy’s class is puttin’ on a show, yeah? Anyway, it’s tonight, an’ I got you a ticket, too.”

Harry had to admit, if only to himself, he adored Eggsy’s little sister, and everyone knew it. He doted on her as if she were his family, the niece he never had. But that Eggsy had gotten him a ticket to the show, one that was _for_ family … “You didn’t have to.”

“I know, but you’re gonna love it. C’mon; we don’t wanna be late for me girl’s actin’ debut.” Eggsy offered his arm to Harry, and Harry took it, still a bit in shock that Eggsy was taking him out.

That’s when it hit him: Eggsy was _taking him out_. Like, on a date. 

Shit.

Harry hadn’t been on a date in years. Decades, really. His job didn’t lend itself well to romance, and honeypots weren’t the same at all.

Eggsy hadn’t appeared to notice Harry’s crisis; he just led Harry out the door and helped him into the waiting car. He even kept up conversation when Harry failed to respond—he just went on about Daisy and her grades and how he’d helped her practice for the show. “She’s gonna be so happy to see you, Harry. You know she’d love to have you ‘round more often.” He nudged Harry’s shoulder with his own, and Harry smiled back.

“I’d enjoy that,” he admitted. “We could take her to the park.”

Eggsy had lit up at that. “We’ll make a day of it—we could take her to the zoo!” And then he was off, spending the rest of the short ride planning their day out in detail. Harry smiled, knowing he’d enjoy it, too, seeing both Daisy and Eggsy happy.

Wait.

_Shit_.

Did he _fancy_ Eggsy?

But Harry was nothing if not professional, and he was pretty sure Eggsy hadn’t caught onto his internal monologue. He kept talking the rest of the ride to Daisy’s school, holding the door for Harry and putting his hand on Harry’s lower back to lead them to the auditorium. Michelle was there, and she greeted Harry … as warmly as can be expected, though it was still a vast improvement from their first disastrous meeting. Eggsy sat between them, mediating a stilted conversation that involved a lot of pointed looks between mother and son.

Then the shows started, and Eggsy’s hand was on his leg, squeezing as Daisy stepped out. She looked perfect in her little brown bunny costume, and Harry was entranced. It was a silly little show, proper for such young children, but Daisy had excellent stage presence.

He didn’t realise when his own hand slid down to cover Eggsy’s on his leg, too content with his surroundings to even really be watching his surroundings.

\--

It was the fourth time that he and Eggsy had a date that really counted.

Eggsy had come into his office, leaning against the doorframe, hands behind his back until Harry acknowledged him.

“So for a super spy, you ain’t too observant, Harry,” Eggsy said, walking toward Harry purposefully, eyes never leaving the older man’s. “I’ve been tryin’ to be respectful an’ shit for months, tryin’ to court you like those old etiquette books say to, but you just don’ seem to get it.” He was right in front of Harry by the end of his speech, and he pulled out a small bouquet of daisies from behind his back, clearly put together himself, but no less endearing for it.

“An’ because you’re so dense, I’m askin’ you out on a real date, one that you can’t just pretend is us bein’ friends. I was thinkin’ we’d start with dinner an’ dancin’, then maybe go back to your place to see where the night goes.”

Harry swallowed loudly, mind jumping to exactly where he wanted the evening to end: Eggsy, naked in his bed and begging for Harry’s cock.

“All you gotta do is say yes,” Eggsy whispered. “If you don’t … I’ll go. Stop pesterin’ you an’ all.”

“No,” Harry said, and Eggsy’s face fell. “No,” he repeated. “I don’t want you to stop.” He wanted a relationship with the young man. He wanted to take him to the theatre, on holidays overseas. Wanted to take him and his sister to museums and toy stores. Wanted to spoil his whole family.

He wanted Eggsy to _love_ him.

“When do you get off?” Eggsy asked, leaning closer, mouth inches from Harry’s. “I know a great little place jus’ down from yours. S’romantic.”

Harry swallowed again, then leaned forward until his lips were brushing Eggsy’s with each word. “You’ve been so patient with me,” he breathed, trailing kisses over Eggsy’s cheeks and nose. “How about we skip right to the end of the night, when you drop me off at mine, I invite you in for a nightcap, and you end up naked in my bed?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy breathed, pupils blown. “Sounds perf. Can we go now?”

Harry merely responded by reaching for his coat and taking Eggsy’s hand.

He had more important things to do tonight than talk.


End file.
